Yoichi Heisuke Kuchiki
Yoichi "Heisuke" Kuchiki is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. He likes being referred to as "Hei." Appearance Pre-Gotei 13: Heisuke's eyes had originally been light green and his hair a lighter shade of black, but after escaping from the Kuchiki clan, he changed their coloring to their present state. Present: Heisuke has a lithe, defined body of average height and weight and a head of messy, bluish-black hair. He does not like wearing a Shihakushō and can be found for the most part in a crisp white shirt with rolled sleeves, a plain brown vest, a navy tie, and dark-wash jeans. He constantly smells like a heavenly mix of musk, clean laundry, and a wide array of flowers. His eyes are dark orange. There is also a silver chain wound around his neck, disappearing into his shirt. suit.png|Heisuke again, looking sexy. Animals Cats White kitten 023276 .jpg|Nanase, who likes canned tuna and sleeping on Heisuke's folded jeans. Personality Heisuke is in constant flirt mode and is not ashamed to speak flattering words to anyone in his vicinity, though his methods are much more subtle and gentlemanly in a many cases. He is a sweet-talker and is charismatic, yet tries to be sincere and honest as often as possible. Also, he is very confident, but is willing to accept criticism unless it is from unattractive people. You can usually find him giving flowers to young women (and sometimes men) in his free time. He enjoys lightly teasing others and social interaction, and is very outgoing in a sultrily humorous and witty manner. Heisuke finds most insults to be extraordinarily funny and it is rare that he becomes enraged by them. However, due to his childhood and relationship with his family members, he has serious trust issues and does not seriously confide in anyone except Rukia. He likes hugs, and can be affectionate. He also adore cats of all types, and has a white kitten named Nanase. Likes: *Art *Ancient Paintings *Calligraphy *Cats *Dancing *Flower-giving *Scents *Preppy-hipser clothing Dislikes: *Dishonest people *Backstabbers *Yo mama jokes *Petty crimes *Pomeranians *Pomegranates History 'Kuchiki Clan Curator:' Heisuke was born as Yoichi Kuchiki to the Kuchiki clan some two centuries ago as Ryoma Kuchiki's oldest nephew. He was the son of the late Kaeda Kuchiki, descending from a particularly long branch of female Kuchikis that specialized in preserving and collecting the artwork of the Soul Society-- the Four Great Noble families in particular. Though the role of Curator had been traditionally passed down from mother to daughter for centuries, Yoichi's mother only bore three sons. Due to his mother's inability to have a daughter, he was trained from his birth to take over the business of curating all of the Kuchiki Clan's scrolls, artifacts, sculptures, and paintings, while his two younger brothers were sent off to combat lessons. Surprisingly, it was discovered that he had an immense innate talent for this line of work. By the time he was ten years old, he could name every single piece in the Familiy's numerous achives, their origins, and their state of repair, and due to his enormous artistic skill, had been named an aethistic prodigy by most of the Clan. However, due to his status in the Clan, Yoichi was treated in a cold manner by most Kuchiki children, even his siblings due to jealously and his lack of social skills. He was forced into attending rigorous painting, scroll-binding, and even flower-arranging lessons for twelve hours a day. The rest of his hours were dedicated to helping other Kuchiki women prepare for tea ceremonies and producing commisions for the Clan. He spent the first half century of his life in an awkward, extremely lonely, reverse-gender limbo-- he was forced to act like the polite, delicate artist he was expected to be, his inner fire stamped down. The only person who he enjoyed spending time with was Mitsuko Kuchiki, the wife of his elusive Uncle. She had taught him how to knit and coaxed his mother to allow him more free time, and he easily (and gratefully) picked up the art as well. Also, as the heir to the position of head Curator and Artist of the Kuchiki clan, Yoichi was forced to dress as a young girl to match his title. As a teenageer, he would wear a long white kimono with many violet flowers decorating the sleeves and a golden obi, as well as many long headresses and flowers in his hair, which had reached his lower back in lenght. He was often always mistaken for a girl. Sometime during his amiable relationship with Mitsuko Kuchiki, he was informed during one of his knitting sessions with her that she would like him to meet someone new. The following day, while he was tending to the flowerbeds in the back gardens of the Kuchiki Manner, Rukia stumbled upon him and mistook him for one of the noble girls of the family, asking directions from "pretty Kuchiki-chan". This action greatly enraged Yoichi, whose reitasu fired wilddly and crystalized all of the flowers within vicinity. In a fit of rage, he fired all of the forty some diamond-sharp flowers towards the unsuspecting Rukia. Their friendship-rivalry thus began, fueled by the fact that despite not having any formal training, Yoichi's reiatsu manipulation was superb. Around a month after meeting with Rukia, Yoichi decided to cut his hair short, but he was coerced into remaining dressed in a kimono. For the next 44 years Yoichi became more anime_girl_geisha_kimono_623_1280x960.jpg|Heisuke's appearance at the age of 52. Powers and Abilities: 'Passive Ability:' Heisuke's passive ability is changing any object into a different color of his desire. He usually uses this in his drinks and his favorite flowers. Heisuke can use shunpo, and Kido spells from 1-40. Zanpakutō Akimitsu (彬光), or Fall's Light, is a 50-inch katana with an abnormally long, curved auburn handle wrapped with black and gold cloth. It's sheath is dark red in color has several golden circles inscribed onto it. As a manifested spirit, Akitmisu is a young woman with a waterfall of redhair and basil-green eyes. She has a fiery personality. Inner World Heisuke's Inner World is a sprawling plot of forested land containing five hundred acres of pines and deciduous treees with a picket- fence lined dirt path leading towards a cozy log cabin. The light in his Inner World is forever golden form plenty of sunshine, and the weather resembles a particularly cold fall afternoon. There is a constant scattering of fall leaves, and is Zanpakuto resides within the warmly furnished cabin. 8134161745701.jpg|Yoichi's Katana. 2dr71mx.jpg|Akimitsu's physical form. fall_wallpaper.jpg|The path leading to the cabin. ET-W-Fall-Ext.jpg|The pretty cabin. By drawing his blade across the air and sprinkling his reiatsu, Heisuke can produce a 20 random flowers of the same species. They will float, spinning, in mid air, until he taps the tip of his katana onto each. When the tip comes into contact with the flowers, they will begin to turn into chrystalline forms of themselves, resulting in diamond-sharp missles that Heisuke can freely direct towards his opponent with the mere wave of his hand. The glass flowers, even though very hard and sharp, are prone to shattering. This ability works better with flowers not produced from his blade. At this ability, which is activiated by Heisuke's saying "Chase the Blossoms, Fallen Leaves," the sword part of his katana will seperate from the hilt and split into three thinner blades. Crystals in the form of light-orange maple leaves will form from his reiatsu and surround the three blades in swarms. Heisuke can control these blades to his will, and the crystalized maple leaves will follow wherever the blades go and attack the target as if they had their own mind. The maple leaves can also be used as tracking devices when lodged into the opponent's skin. However, since he lacks a true hand-held weapon in this range, he is much more vulnerable at close range. Statistics Trivia Quotes "I'm not just a flirt. I'm a classy flirt." Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:Kuchiki Clan